


Mental Note: Think of Hot Aliens More Often

by orphan_account



Series: Stupid Hot Alien Boy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tumblr mentioned there weren't enough fanfictions of Dave getting off to the thought of Karkat in comparison to how many there are of it being the other way around, so here's my little contribution to throw into the pile of 'fanfictions about Dave Strider imagining himself getting it on with the hot alien he's crushing on'. </p><p>The ages are ambiguous but since this could easily take place on the meteor I tagged it with underage just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Note: Think of Hot Aliens More Often

How did any any one person have the right to be so hot? It had to be a crime, surely. Fuck Karkat Vantas. Fuck him and his stupid cute oversized sweater and his dumb adorable smile with his goofy messed up troll teeth. There was no way anyone that aggravating could ever be the object of anyone’s desires. Nope. Definitely not. 

Okay, not true. He was definitely desirable, and worse than the fact that he was was the fact that he didn’t seem to even  _know it_. He was oblivious. To how incredibly hot he was. And that was a damn shame, because if there was one person who wasn’t oblivious it was Dave, and it had made his life a living hell. Stupid damn pretty troll boy and his stupid tight pants. Dave was a hormonal teenage boy, after all, it was perfectly  _normal_ for his mind to wander sometimes. ‘Course, no matter how many times he told himself that, it didn’t change the fact that he’d had to sit with a pillow in his lap for fifteen minutes before he could slip away to his room just because his wandering mind decided to open the ‘imagine Karkat naked’ file. Why did he even have that file? Right. Because Karkat was hot and oblivious and  _God_  what Dave wouldn’t do to feel those lips against his own and those warm hands sliding under his shirt.

His lips would probably be kind of rough, he reasoned as he hurriedly pushed his pants down off his hips and let his hand wrap tightly around himself. Kind of rough since his skin in general seemed to have this weird sort of hard quality to it, thicker and drier than a human’s. Yeah, his lips would be a little rough, but his tongue would probably be warm and wet, and maybe kind of like a cat’s? That made sense. After all, Dave had shined a flashlight in his face and watched his pupils narrow to slits, so a sandpapery tongue wouldn’t be a stretch. That’d definitely feel a little weird, but probably good too, especially if he got him down on his knees and… Oh, God, there was a thought. Alien blowjob. Definitely something he needed to think about more often because wow, just,  _wow_.

He’d definitely want to return the favor too, but what kinda alien junk was Vantas even packing? Something like a human? No, probably not. After all, he had been given a couple unwanted biology lessons over the past couple of years and the implication was definitely that all trolls were packing the same thing. So probably not like a human. Whatever, he wasn’t going for creativity points here. Human-ish then. On a way more important note, what kind of noises could he get out of him, he wondered. Trolls did make pretty weird noises sometimes. Maybe he could get him to purr? Or chirp? Or mewl? Whatever noises he made, they’d be cute, he was sure of that much. Really cute, and he’d get him to keep making them for a while before they started the main event.

Dave released a shuddery breath, hand picking up a bit of speed. That ball of pleasure in the pit of his stomach tightened a little as he imagined pulling Karkat’s sweater over his head, pictured what he’d look like under that thick fabric. He wasn’t skinny, he knew that much. Definitely some muscle there, and maybe a little fat too. Dude was stocky. Not real short, kind of in the middle, but definitely thick and strong. Yeah, muscle and a little chubbiness around the middle. He’d want to get his lips on every inch of him no matter what he looked like though. Goddamn fucking handsome alien boy. This was like a bad x-rated sci-fi paperback.

He’d probably pull some pretty great faces. Bite his lip, close his eyes. He’d be flushing all over, red in the face straight up to the tips of those pointy ears. His ears moved sometimes, would they wiggle if Dave kissed them? Too cute. Definitely too cute.

Dave would insist on mapping out every inch of gray skin with his tongue or fingers or something, for sure, but eventually he would finish and they could get this show on the road. Dave didn’t really care who topped. Either way the thought was pretty great. He could get his legs up around his hips and watch his face when he pushed in or he could climb up into his lap and kiss him breathless while he rode him, or maybe one of them behind the other with someone’s face in the pillows.

His breath only got shakier at those thoughts. He leaned forward, curling in on himself as his muscles began to tense and ache for release. He’d give him lots of hickies, all over his neck and his chest and a couple on his thighs. He’d get to feel those hot breaths puffing against his ear, hands grabbing his hips or his shoulders or his hair. Get to hear his name huffed or sighed out, maybe even yelled, get to see the face Karkat made when he finished.

That thought pushed him over the edge. He gave a groan, then flopped back against his bed and panted in an attempt to regain his breath. Fuck. Mental note: Think of hot aliens more often while masturbating, makes things 30x better than usual. Or maybe one specific hot alien. Whatever.

Vantas was probably looking for him now. He had run off pretty suddenly. Dave sat up, moving to go and get cleaned up so he could find the other before a tantrum was thrown. At some point he’d definitely have to figure out what his lips tasted like for real, but that was probably best saved for another time.


End file.
